His Last Chance
by TheReaperOfHearts
Summary: The Akatsuki have won. The kyuubi has been taken and the world is theirs. Sasuke learns of his friends death and hurts a woman close to him. She bears him a child and dies. The child grows up and helps Sasuke hunt down the Akatsuki. Sasuke is then killed by Akatsuki. Kami-sama takes pity on these ill-fated children and sends Sasuke's daughter back in time to fix the future.
1. Chapter 1

His Last Chance  
Written by TheReaperOfHearts  
Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. This is an entirely fictional story based off of the series Naruto.  
Warnings: Character death, blood and gore, nonconsensual sex in later chapters.

Chapter One

Twenty years ago...  
"I have failed." The blonde boy woke up in chains and chakra suppressors. He was laying on the floor of the cell covered in blood.  
The fight for his freedom was long and arduous but he lost when they used his love against him.  
"Her eyes..."  
Green eyes burned into his memory. A single tear fell from her eyes as her throat was slit. Blood covered her body as her life drained away. He rushed to her and prayed to Kami that there was something he could do. But by the time he reached he, she was dead.  
All for the demon inside of his belly.  
"Monster! Disgusting monster WHY?!"  
The door to his cell opened and those cursed red eyes startled him out of his depressing thoughts.  
"Sasuke! I found you!."  
Too much had happened to Naruto in such a small period of time. His sanity was hidden beneath the horror of his situation.  
Sakura was dead, Sasuke was in Sound, and he was here with Akatsuki waiting to die. He smiled brilliantly at the sharingan eyes and asked,  
"Ready to go Sasuke-Teme?"  
Without a word Itachi reached his hand out to the unstable boy, and held his cuffed hand as he lead him to his death.  
The boy smiled at him honestly as he was led into the chamber that was meant to be his end.  
"I don't blame you sasuke... I know that your revenge was important.I'm here to help you. We can kill your brother together and then you can come back. Ne? Sasuke?"  
Itachi shook the sadness from his head and threw the boy onto the alter. The chains were tightened and Naruto was left alone in the dark on that bloody alter.  
"No one is coming for you nine-tails, once we have your demon we have won," the leader spoke towards the shaking boy. The leader and his comrades stepped forward and circled the alter. Naruto started to thrash and scream as the reality of his situation sunk back in.  
"Sasuke! Sasuke help me! Please Sasuke!" His trapped hands strained towards Itachi as his blue eyes begged for help.  
Itachi stiffened but ignored the blonde and raised his hands along with the other members to form the seals that would end that boys life. Blood red chakra was ripped from the boys mouth and a terrible scream filled the hall.  
The ritual had begun.

Three days later...  
Naruto's body dropped to the floor as the last of the kyuubi was taken from him. Blood dripped from his mouth as he took in ragged breaths trying to calm his frenzied heart.  
The members of that cursed organization left the hall silently. All except forItachi. As a small act of kindness to the boy he kneeled by the bloody alter and held the boys hand. "Thank you." The boy whispered as his eyes started to glaze over.  
"And I'm sorry Sasuke... I failed you.."  
At that moment the sky cryed and the sun hid behind the clouds, because Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage, the number one knuckleheaded ninja, inspiration for the weak and poor, brother, lover and friend... closed his eyes and breathed no more.

Notes from the Author

Yes I killed Naruto. It has to happen for the rest of the story to come together. In the next chapter you will meet my character Naomi. Sasuke's daughter...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.  
Author: TheReaperOfHearts

Chapter Two

Introducing Naomi

I was born cursed. My father, Sasuke Uchiha never really saw the real me. He saw his heir and the brilliant blonde hair that was the same as his best friend Naruto Uzumaki. My mother was a weak and broken woman who my disgusting father used and cast aside once I was born. To him, I was perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect heir, and the perfect reminder of why the Akatsuki had to be destroyed. My name is Naomi Uchiha. I have blonde hair curtesy of my mother and the black soulless eyes of my father. I stand at 5'7 and I am curvy. Not that it matters much. No one notices beauty or ugliness anymore. We are too busy trying to survive the horrible situation our world is in right now. The Akatsuki have single-handedly destroyed every hidden village. They have created a new village named Kura Udo and have demanded that all surviving shinobi and citizens pledge alligiance to their leader, Madara Uchiha.  
My father and other surviving shinobi have refused and have vowed to wipe the members and all those affiliated with the Akatsuki out.  
So far we are failing...

Present Day

I raced along the border of the former Fire country. I had just stolen medical supplies from a small village a days run from the Kura Udo. I had six Jounnin and the Jashin priest Hidan on my trail. I was to meet up with Temari and Teddy by a river near our camp but I knew that we would be unable to beat the immortal Jashin priest. My only hope was to continue running and hope that I could lose him. After these thoughts a kunai hit my leg, I let smoke go up and went stumbling into the underbrush below. I instantly hid my chakra and henged into the forest floor.

"Split up" Hidan said and the other shinobi flew off into other directions thinking that I did a replacement jutsu. Hidan, however, stayed where he was and pulled out his scythe. "I know you're here pretty girl,"he cooed. I fought a shiver and the disgusting tone of his voice and prayed he didn't see the movement. His head snapped towards me and a feral grin appeared on his face. I jumped up and allowed the Mangekyo Sharingan to slip into place. Hidan stared in shock for a moment before quickly adverting his gaze.  
"You little bitch! You're Itachi's little niece! Where'd you get the Mangekyo Sharingan? Who'd you kill?"  
"My mother," I monotoned and raised my hands into the rat sign before shouting, "Maindokontoro-ru No Jutsu!" (Mind Control) A burst of yellow light flew from my hands and into the priest. His head snapped back and his eyes glazed over. I commanded, "Cut yourself into little pieces and never ever allow yourself to be put back together." He raised his scythe and started hacking at his own body. I released the sign and began to run towards the river. I was not powerful enough to make the priest complete the compulsion but I had bought valuable time for my escape. I jumped from the trees and landed near the river where I spotted my teammates. Teddy ran over and hugged me tightly before kissing me. I smiled up at my loved one and grabbed his hand as we walked over towards Temari.

"what happened?" she demanded once she saw my bedraggled appearance and activated sharingan eyes. "Hidan.." Her eyes widened but she asked no more and we began our run towards the camp. Once we got there my father was waiting at our hidden entrance smoking a cigarette. He quickly stubbed it out as I approached and briskly walked towards me. I stopped walking and waited for my lecture. "Are you completely insane Naomi.. You take off with your little boyfriend and nursemaid to bring that idiotic woman supplies when I told you no. You never listen to my warnings and then you come back covered in blood and don't even have the gall to look sorry! You are an Uchiha Naruto! Start acting like one!" My teammates flinched and my disgusting father began to apologize. I payed no heed and walked past him to Hinata-chan's tent to give her the supplies that would help bring her sisters child into this world. Once my chore was completed I walked to Teddy's tent where Kurenei was cooking a rabbit. She smiled fondly at me as I entered the tent.  
I flopped down onto our sleeping mats and sighed out all my frustrations. Teddy joined my close after and gently cradled me into his arms.

He grinned stupidly at me and I couldn't help but grin back. "You'll be a Sarutobi soon Naomi." I snorted and replied, "Don't you mean Uchiha-Sarutobi?" "Absolutely not, if you're keeping your maiden name then it will have to be Sarutobi-Uchiha." I threw my head back and laughed at him but nodded my consent. He cradeled my hand and played with the engagement ring his mother had passed down to him. A beautiful silver ring with a Red Ruby placed in the middle. It was Asuma's gift to Kurenai and she had given it to her son to give it to me. "Let that old ring get some peace on my future daughter-in-laws finger," she had told Teddy and we couldn't help but accept.  
I think she want's us to have the marriage she never could. The rabbit she was cooking outside smelled delicious but our "mission" left me tired and I couldn't help but sink into the comforting embrace of sleep.

End Chapter

Author's note: I do hope the subtle hints in the story tell you who exactly Naomi's mom is.  
Please Review

Next Chapter The camp has been compromised and the men are killed and women imprisoned. A desperate prayer from Sasuke sends Naomi into the past where she hopes to change the future. Also, a flashback on Sasuke's reaction to Naruto being killed and Naomi's mother is revealed along with how Naomi recieved the Mangekyu sharingan.


End file.
